


Flower Bath

by TreeLeaflet



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Clean Scents, F and M Watersports, Fluff, Nudity, Other, Watersports, bathing together, lapsitting, mild omorashi, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeLeaflet/pseuds/TreeLeaflet
Summary: A questioning hum, as he turned back to look at her, the towel over her shoulders like some sort of cloak. As weary as he was, wishing to at least rest if he wouldn’t bathe right away, he was willing to do anything else she asked.Maybe he wasn’t as ready for this, though.-=-=-=-=-=-=-("Retroactively" fills a few Kinktober 2020 and Omovember 2020 days.)
Relationships: Lauriam & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Flower Bath

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Titles are hard
> 
> 2\. By "retroactively" filling Kinktober and Omovember prompts, I meant more that, I didn't really write the fic based on the prompts, but it still fills them. Or vaguely fills them. They are Kinktober days 1 (omorashi), and 11 (watersports); with day 4 (incest) it's arguable. That word and its definitions are/may not be matches to my take/view on relationships and intimacy. Which is why I have a hard time tagging relationships in this site. The Omovember day was day 23, "In a boat/in or on the water".
> 
> 3\. If you would like to skip the watersports, stop reading when there's a double empty paragraph. It's an easy-to-notice blank space.

A soft sigh as Lauriam parked the cart outside the gate. Nothing remained within; it was rare for their produce to return home, as they were usually the wielders’ top picks. Removing the gloves, untying the gate’s rope to get inside; the type of tie suggested Strelitzia was home. The sun, at the end of its descent, provided little light, compared to the revealing moon. Crickets beginning their serenade. At a glance, the garden seemed fine. He breathed in, checking for the scent of greens crying out at being eaten by bugs. Only recognizing their usual aroma, he enters the house proper. Weary… Union tasks in the morning, wheeling the cart in the afternoon…

Strelitzia perks at the sound of the door, and pulls the towel closer around herself as she pads to the living area. It’s Lauriam for sure—and she stops when she catches him stripping off his vest and shirt. Staring. There’s always some appreciation for when she sees—he’s strong yet still soft—, and the twinkle-pulse in her eyes of bittersweet nostalgia at his scars. From when he saved her. From when she saved him. When their Keyblades first came to them. Gazing up from the one under his chest, she pays special attention to his breasts. They didn’t look engorged, so she probably didn’t have to fuss. There was a new, full milk bottle in the icebox, after all.

Dropping the garments on the nearby basket, he properly notices her looking at him. And at the more specific height level on his body. A faint flush, and he responds to her wonderings with a light clearing of his throat. “It’s fine. I did it this morning.” He could have waited to remove clothing, yet it felt uncomfortable at this point, after so much work, and that basket was there for this reason. They’d go to washing anyway—and he wanted to wash up right away.

Which was related to something he had noticed besides her aqua eyes on him. She was in only a towel, but completely dry.

Some colour coming to her own cheeks, she hums and nods as she looks down. “Ah, that’s good. I did see the bottle…” And glancing down meant seeing towel. Reminding her of what she had walked up to say in the first place. Before he could ask, “Oh, also, the shower isn’t working. I tried a few things, and none of them worked, so I suppose the solution is out of the washroom…”

Momentarily, there is some added stress to his features; the telltale ‘house stuff to resolve’ kind of stress, plus the fact there was a little more work to do now to be able to get clean. Both emotions which she shared. She had barely gotten home, too.

“I will heat up the water and get the wooden tub.” He mentions, already on the move. It wasn’t anything particularly new to them; they’d only gotten to try a better shower once moving to Daybreak Town. In their first home, the tub provided the best experience. Water would be poured in, sometimes one bucketful of water heated on the fire among others of ambient temperature. To save up the effort and time of preparing the tub, they’d nearly always bathe together. A lot of evenings were spent in relaxing silence, soaking, whilst others were filled with splashing and laughter.

Since then, several things had happened. Puberty, moving to Daybreak. It was overwhelming for a while. Before they’d caught wind of it, they had become a tad more distant.

She had started to realise that. Perhaps that was why, when the tub was set in the featureless room and her brother was about to leave her to it, she said, “W-wait.”

A questioning hum, as he turned back to look at her, the towel over her shoulders like some sort of cloak. As weary as he was, wishing to at least rest if he wouldn’t bathe right away, he was willing to do anything else she asked.

Maybe he wasn’t as ready for this, though.

The orange flower fidgeted with the fluffy fabric in her hands, blushing for reasons he was unaware of. There weren’t really many furniture pieces in this room, earning it its namesake, including light. They had to use candles (or the Keyblade) to see in it at night. Not unlike their old washroom…

And then, she opens the towel, slowly at first, and drops it on the stool nearby. Face burning, trying to focus on her words instead. “Can we… can we bathe together tonight, like we used to do?”

His eyes widened, heart skipping a beat. She’d wanted to grab his attention to her request, and it worked. It had been several years since he’d seen her bare, and she was different now. Not _too_ different; mainly, her height and actual volume to her breasts. Her actions were less shocking, more unexpected. And then her words properly registered, and he flushed further, briefly glancing elsewhere; he was asked to join her. She wasn’t going to be the only naked one.

“Strelitzia…” He murmurs, and it’s quite audible, with even the crickets sounding far and muffled now. No immediate response, so he looks back at her, and continues, “Are you… sure?”

No hesitation; she nods, bringing her hands together. “I… want this. We’ve gotten so busy, and you need to get clean anyway, and…” Having looked off towards the candle as she spoke, she perks at the soft sound of rustling fabric, and nearly squeaks when seeing him lower his trousers. You literally asked for this, Strelitzia. Grasping at the hem of his undergarments, there is a shaky breath, a little hesitation before they are also slid down his legs and off.

Not unlike him noticing her chest had grown, she noticed how his genitals had, too. Enough for her lips to part in curious awe. She had seen him in underwear sometimes these last years, and did notice some difference, but now it had her asking herself if it was hard for him to keep it squished in clothes all day. It explained how he preferred skirts most of the time. She probably wouldn’t like trousers either, if she had… that. Was it adult-sized now? Still looked so soft…

She was snapped out of it when a bright pink older brother gently nudged her to get in the tub, which she quickly did in bashfulness at staring _again._ He had also stared, though… but… she hadn’t minded it that much, besides the embarrassment. She’d felt weirdly… proud? Thrilled?

The water was warm, yet no more than. Comfortable, as Lauriam got into it, careful to not step on the other’s legs, and settling with a soft sigh. Their old tub wasn’t too big; at their current size, it would have been uncomfortable. This one, however, had belonged to the fisherfolk, when the town was different. Larger, sturdier. They could both fit without constant leg bumps. Sitting down, the wood reached up to the male’s shoulders. The water level was lower.

Both smelled of clean sweat, which had him assuming she had been out on lux gathering until now. Oh, yeah. Cleaning. That’s what they were taking a bath for. He reaches for the soap and the scrubbers on a stool, giving her hers. “I’ll wash your hair once I’m done.” A hum, as he somewhat shifts back into practicality, almost mirroring their memories.

She blinks once he starts cleaning, and there’s a while where she doesn’t do anything, thinking, until he’s about to ask her if something’s wrong. That happens to be when she moves to pick up the hair lotion from the same stool, and he jolts a bit when orange strands brush against his thighs. Her hair was all over the tub, really. Then she coaxes his back off the wall, and his head to lower back until his hair soaks in the water. The pink strands look much fluffier underwater, until he raises his head and water cascades soundly down his frame. His hair wasn’t as long as hers, yet it was still long, reaching his shoulder blades. And on she goes to apply the creamy substance to those drenched locks, as thoroughly as she can, rubbing and scrubbing.

There are no words to how he is instantly pacified by the dunk, then her washing. At first, he had tried to keep cleaning, only to succumb to the soothing sensations and close his eyes. Deft fingers brushing behind his ears, scritching across his scalp. The nicest feelings by far today. Perhaps in the entire week.

In a daze, he forgets the passage of time until she brings his head down to the water again, working to wash it off. The tiny pulls when she squeezes his hair wake him a little more. Still, it is as if he’s momentarily forgotten there are things to do.

Until his bladder throbs, and a noise sounds in his throat as result. They couldn’t stay there forever, no.

Soft splashes from her scrubbing herself were interrupted when she heard his noise, though by how he looked, she supposed it was a ‘I don’t want to wake up, but have to’ sort of sound. Giggling, she moves to scrub at the base of his spine, eliciting more noises that do get him to move. When he sends her a small look (totally not pouting), she offers the sweetest of smiles (totally without smugness).

He starts gathering her hair, focusing on washing the bottom first, giving her plenty of time to finish her cleaning before she would get the same pampering treatment. They barely remember a time where their hairs were shorter. As small kids, when their parents still lived. Since then… they are just used to having long strands to groom. The older is methodical on hers, and she anticipates when he reaches the top of her head, dunking back so it can receive the lotion.

A happy little sound as she gets to relax further, leaning a mite into the other’s gentle fingers. He was always so gentle with her… Capable of such tenderness, yet she’d also seen him in battle. His power was insane. It both scared her and filled her with pride, and, some kind of euphoria which she didn’t understand.

After washing off the substance, he leaned down to kiss her forehead, and she gave a content wiggle, moving back—almost as if forgetting she was between his legs now. A gasp from him as she very decidedly—well, she’s on his lap now, and both flush deeply as she can definitely _feel_ him on the bottom curve of her bum. “Um-” She could possibly scramble away, and spill a lot of water in the process, yet she felt so comfortable… They hadn’t relaxed like this in ages. “Can I stay here?” She stammers out, leant against his chest. “It doesn’t… hurt, right?”

Silence, then a small headshake. “No, it doesn’t hurt.” The pressure was… comforting. Strangely lulling. Especially against warmth—her warmth. The one in his bladder could wait. His hands seem to instinctively seek hers, and their fingers join. A content sigh, which starts in her chest and ends in his. Her head against his shoulder, and his against hers.

Night wears on. They may have drifted off, or merely in such deep state of tranquil comfort it didn’t look any different. The crickets had quieted, and the candles still burned. Despite the faint floral aroma of the wax, it could barely be smelled over each other’s natural, flowery scents. They were close. And they had dearly missed such closeness.

They knew the fires would eventually go out, and the water had lost its warmth, though that was not what had them moving. Strelitzia squirms, and Lauriam follows. She feels a little apologetic, since any movement from her clearly brushed over him, but couldn’t help squirming again—this time, he groaned softly and responded with two more squirming motions. Huh. Maybe he was also… or was this boy things?

“Lauri-niii.” A play whiny tone, subdued to not be the annoying kind. She was too relaxed. Save for the predicament. “I have to pee.”

In a way, the older was glad to see her more loose, instead of bashful and indrawn. In another… This could be a little bad for him. His lips part, and he hesitates just a moment. “So do I. Reckon I need to get off of you.”

She fought herself to clamp down what would either be laughter or more play-whining. His playful snark was something she really loved. It got her wiggling more, smiling wide all the same. “But you’re so comfy…”

His hips twitched; he was starting to really feel it. With her on him, and water around them, the pressure was getting to him. Her mood was lovely, and he also quite liked this position, yet… Light brunnera eyes are apologetic as he looks at her. “I… Last time I went was this morning.”

A silent ‘oh’ shapes her mouth, hearing his words and feeling a tiny pulse on his penis. She moves, then, to the opposite wall. “You can go first, then. I’ll wait.”

He knows that it might be almost as bad for her as for him, despite his larger bladder, and it’s still not what makes him hesitate. Pink adorning his cheeks, he fidgets in a consistent pace, avoiding her gaze for a bit. Not too keen on waiting too long—she did need it too—, she is about to ask when he mutters, “I-I had been thinking of… using the tub, after we got out. Since soap water is…”

The younger gets it. And suddenly, she’s interested. And feels heat in a few places—one of them making her fidget, herself. “Ah— c-can I use it, too?” 

Did he expect that?... Yes and no? He can’t really say no to her, and by the way she was bouncing, he didn’t think she could make it elsewhere. Nor could he, unless he did some unnecessary, painful squeezing. He’d already started the non-painful kind.

“…S-sure.” He keeps his hand firmly around his length as he gets up and off, and the chill air has him shiver and oh does it make matters worse. A hiss between his teeth, yet he doesn’t want to let go until at least the other is out of the tub.

The female would have paid more attention to how Lauriam is holding himself, if she didn’t have things to do. She bites her lip, nods, and stands, and is equally affected by the cool breeze. A soft squeak as she palms her vulva, as if it would do something, and she’s getting off and squeezing the water out of her hair because that’s heavy, but has to stop. The shivering and wetness makes it hard for inner muscles to obey, and she leans over the tub somewhat as she starts dribbling, before using fingers to spread herself in a specific way to try to aim as the stream started. This… wasn’t what she had planned, though it was working, so, good!

The older was paying close attention to make sure she wouldn’t slip, trembling as the squeeze _does_ start becoming painful. When she started, however, the sight and sound were more than he could bear to keep watch. A sharp exhale as his fingers unclench to leave a gentle grip, and it takes a moment or two, before the dribbling starts and nearly immediately escalates into a stream, then close to a gush. The splashing was quite audible from their joined peeing, and soft were the sounds of their uneven breathing.

It felt intimate in a way they hadn’t experienced even longer than bathing together. Their waters mixing… The volume in the tub slowly rising. The male was fairly sure, as well, that this was his first time seeing Strelitzia’s… pink area. The few book drawings their instructor had shown them hadn’t given him nearly as good an idea as what he could actually see now. Where the liquid was coming from was so obscure, he was glad for a way to aim, even if an outer “package” had its own share of issues.

She emitted a soft noise as her flow piddled, having to awkwardly place her hips after the rim so the drops would fall in, and flushing dark as it made her flash her brother even more than before. Meanwhile, his stream is still steady, and she’s used to him taking long, though she’s never… had a front row seat, so to speak, before. The water flowing from the slit, into the tub, causing ripples, was mesmerizing. He’s panting softly, and she tries to imagine how having a bladder like his would be like. If she trained more, could hers grow?

Her scent was stark, to him, and his, to her; a tad different from the aroma of their skin, their hair. Their water and other fluids had this tiny tiny mite further of strength than the rest of them. Not an objective kind of strength, but a more subtle type, like a spice. Sometimes milder, sometimes quite perceptible. The mixture of both was... all at once. Sweet, the subtlest hint of perfume on recently clean clothes, and concurrently the sense of being surrounded by freshly picked petals, without it being overwhelming.

His scent by far outweighed hers now, but it wasn't an issue. She loved it.

Strelitzia inches back when she's no longer dripping, resuming squeezing at her hair. Aqua still not shifting much from the focus point of his brother holding himself and what he is doing, prompting him to puff softly. "You have seen it before."

"But it's bigger now..." She adds; not a reason in itself. The colour on his cheeks blossoms further. Her thoughts wander, and she trembles as they do, soon trying to wave them away while draping the towel over herself.

Lauriam's uneven breathing becomes slightly more audible as his flow diminishes, down to a sliver which goes farther, then back with every squeeze of his bladder. When it's down to drops, a heavier exhale, and a sag to his posture that is small enough to be visible to her, but not anyone else who wasn't accustomed to him.

"I think you tend to hold in longer than you should..." She mentions softly, still staring straight below his waist as he squeezes and shakes the remaining drops out. 

Why is she still... The older pauses. Not solely a tease; mild concern underlied her features. Again, he is at a loss for a reaction. Slowly moving to drape a towel over his shoulders, tucking some wet hair behind his ear. He had so many fringe strands it didn't do much, but still. "You do?"

"M〜hm." The female draws out the first sound. "Not when you finish stuff quickly, but when you're busy all day... You should take more breaks." Before she had gotten better at holding and training her bladder, she would use the restroom three times in the amount of time her sibling would do it just once. "You can be so stubborn and hard on yourself when you're working..."

...Nothing to deny, when she had a point. And he couldn't exactly deny things she could easily find out by, say, living with him. A soft sound, and he walks around the tub to tenderly brush her wet bangs away from her face with his own towel. "Alright. I suppose I can afford those kinds of breaks, at least."

Her heart swells at the loving gesture, though soon she's puffing her cheeks. "Not only pee breaks. Proper breaks. Rest."

She'd caught it. Of course she would. A playful, suffering sigh. "Sooo mean. Proper breaks?" 

Nods! "You do them sometimes! Like... Stop and smell the flowers more often. We're already one of the few that even do it..." She boops his cheek with her head.

Prompted to nuzzle her, he inhales her fragrance, and exhales softly. A faint purr. For all the folks in the town, it was the same people that took care of the landscaping. Even then, some sections had greens allowed to grow more freely; they used to only prune enough for buildings to not be destroyed. By now, as the number of wielders dwindled, many spots became overrun. He didn't particularly mind it; the plants also lived alongside them. It was just the clear point that people were disappearing, and the ones who both remained and upkept the town greenery were few, much like the flower appreciators. As Strelitzia said.

"How about now?" His voice sounds in the silence, vaguely muffled by her hair, and she gives a 'huh?'. His lips curve upwards pleasantly, as he moves his head enough for her to see him. "I'm smelling one."

Pause. And then her cheeks are flaring, her face jamming into the side of his neck, wiggling around until his hair drapes over her. "Lauriiii." She whines.

A light breath of a laugh, and he has to hold her lower back with one hand, as his balance was a little precarious with her near headbutt and not using her arms. She's feeling so many things, and her brother's laugh is so nice, and he also smelled so nice in this spot and what is language and--

"I'm so glad to have you." Lauriam murmurs, and she stills, slowly withdrawing from her neck-and-hair burrow. Air was needed, even though suffocating in his aroma sounded like a good death. "You make others' lives brighter."

Strelitzia feels assailed by Nice Things. How can she deal? She wanted to deny the latter statement, ask who the others even could be, but her voice chords fail her with a few incoherent sounds. She needs to--squeeze. Her hands previously held the towel on her shoulders to conceal her, and now they wrapped around the other in towel-hug, as if she was trying to hide him, too. Their breasts squish together, and she can feel more than see her sibling's flush.

"...Lauriam?" She tries, after finding her voice. 

"Mm?"

"Can we... bathe together more often?" She's hopeful. Should she be? The only practical reason would be saving water. It just... makes her happy. That was reason enough.

Another humming sound from him. "Maybe until the shower is fixed..." He starts, prompting her to look up at him with anticipation. She tried to hold back any pleading light in her eyes, not wishing to pressure him. With a soft expression, he offers another smile. "...we will be used to it, by then."

Her held-back squeal becomes a happy 'mm!', and she's back to nuzzling the side of his head, squeezing him in the hug. "Thank you, Lauri. You're the best."

**Author's Note:**

> Lauriam omo/ws was overdue by like. Nearly two years.
> 
> I want to write a proper ending to this, but not now.
> 
> As always, noting that when I write, the characters' 'urine' is basically water. It's tl;dr water that smells like them. 
> 
> Making her say 'Lauri-nii' when in a playful mood because I Can. (She calls him 'Oni-sama' in Japanese, but I don't know how to feel about that. I don't see Lauriam as being vvvery comfortable with her using -sama. Mine would likely ask her to not be so formal.)
> 
> Edit: The only edit was actually adding which Omovember day this applied to in the Notes, because I had forgotten.


End file.
